A Match Made In Skyworld
by The Violet Flames of Moonlight
Summary: My first Kid Icarus fanfic. Rated T for safety. Contains PitxPhosphora, generally Phosphora P.O.V, sexual references and crude humor. Just a test - it will grow if I get enough requests
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yay – my first Kid Icarus fanfic! Soft stuff, really should be rated K+ if it didn't have more than a few sexual references. Enjoy**

Phosphora woke up, stunned at the warmth beside her before she recalled the previous day's events, smiling at the memory. Yesterday was her wedding day, and next to her was her gorgeous husband, strong wings covered in soft white down, wrapped securely around his sleeping form. Grinning, she slowly peeled back his wings, waking him with a quick kiss on his nose. He jumped up in shock, wings flapping furiously, looking about him with instinctive caution. Beaming up at her once everyone had sorted itself out in his mind, she began giggling before howling with laughter, clutching her stomach as he joined in nervously. Without so much as a pause, she'd launched herself at him, pinning him to the silver bed sheets. Stunned, he let out a soft gasp, staring up at her with disbelief and amazement before reaching a hand up to cup her face and let it tangle itself in her short, blonde hair, pulling her into a kiss. Obliging, she savoured the moment when their lips met and their tongues danced, slowly pulling away as she rolled off of him. He found it odd that the first thing she put on was her royal blue scarf. "Why is it that you put that on first? Why not decent clothes?" She smirked at his innocence, shaking her head softly. "You wouldn't understand, and one less knowledgeable would think you didn't enjoy seeing me nude." A deep blush crawled across the angel's cheeks, causing blue eyes to glance away shyly. "It's not that I don't enjoy it, it's just… am I _allowed_ to enjoy it?" Phosphora halted her slow, deliberate movements, arms through her shirt raised above her head, and turned to observe him. "Are you truly that naïve, Pit? Not just one, but _both_ of our Goddesses approved of our marriage, and this is the reward for married couples. How did you not know that?" His blush darkening further, he cringed and squeezed his eyes closed. Berating herself for her sharp tongue, she proceeded to finish dressing and zipped back to his side, quickly leaning down and hugging him, pecking his cheek. "I'll have a word with Lady Palutena, if you want." As she turned to leave, he grabbed her scarf, keeping her there. "Why are you going so soon?" Her face fell as soon as she heard those words, a pang of guilt clawing at her heart. Recovering before he noticed, she grinned, giving him a soft kiss on the lips. "I have a little business to take care of, but I'll be back soon. I promise." With that, she turned and left the room, leaving him gaping after her. _What's going on? _Shaking his head and stretching his wings, he yawned, his blush gone and forgotten before he got up and dressed.

**A/N: Sorry it's so short! Really, this one is just an experiment, so please bear with me here, and feel free to offer suggestions.**


	2. Chapter 2

A blushing bride? Please. The only "blushing bride" on that wedding day was Pit! His bride-to-be, radiant as ever, still held her cool poise, beaming her joy. She often wondered if the brunette angel even had a change of clothes, as even on their wedding day he was in his usual white toga, tight shorts and ugh-boots. "An angel _always_ has to be prepared for battle!" he'd say whenever asked, grinning brightly. Phosphora loved the way his wings fluttered lightly whenever he got overly enthusiastic, as though shuddering from a pleasure-filled electric shock. Bringing a hand up to her face to fondle the veil and hide her smirk, she lost herself in her daydreams. _We'll get to see that soon enough~_ As though sensing her thoughts, Pit stopped smiling briefly, feathers ruffled as his wings twitched. Giggling, she took her hand away to replace it over the other on her bouquet, and tried to calm herself to a serious enough degree to wait patiently for the music to start. _Just be patient. Just a little longer, and we'll be able to get married. Just wait until everyone's here…_ They waited for everyone to shuffle into their seats, and she scanned the crowd, looking for her Goddess. Palutena caught her gaze and waved, smiling peacefully. Phosphora nodded her acknowledgement before returning to her search, to no avail. _Where could Lady Viridi be? She said she'd be here…_ To ease her anxiety, she searched her memories, delving deep and reminiscing quickly until she found the one she was after – the day she and Pit had first met.

They'd met on the battlefield, ordered by their separate Goddesses to engage in a potentially fatal battle, and each had accepted without a second thought: _It was just another order, another fight, no more of a challenge than the rest._ She'd zapped him to see his reaction, shocking him in more ways than one, and he'd flapped in a flurry of feathers, dancing about like a puppet on a string, trying to both display his speed and reorient himself. _Good times… I laughed so hard, I nearly let him win…_ He'd snapped his bow cleanly in two, revealing twin blades in a frenzied flourish. Before she even realized that his weapon was now a pair of swords, he'd swung at her neck, but his strike went a little low, nicking her shoulder. Hissing through the pain, she was impressed; few men, or even _women, _had ever been able to land a solid hit. She had gone to strike his temple with the edge of her good hand, but as soon as their eyes had locked, they knew that they couldn't fulfill the orders of their reigning deities. Pit stopped his attack, stood back politely and offered an arm, which she'd accepted with slight hesitation, wondering why she suddenly felt flustered – it was usually the other way around. With a mumbled "thanks…" she turned to leave, tugging her scarf tighter around her shoulders, but he'd grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to face him. Face red with embarrassment, shame and something else he couldn't place, she glared at him, biting back tears. "What do you want now?" she growled harshly, willing his hair to catch alight or at least for _something_ to happen that would make him look away, lessen the intensity of his gaze.

Something in her stomach turned when his anxious gaze _did_ change into something akin to puppy-dog eyes. _Damn… don't do this, man…_ "Your name, _please!_" Phosphora blinked twice, too lost in her own head to catch the first part, but she was almost certain that something in his tone had changed. He was looking away, still with puppy eyes, but seemingly unwilling to meet her gaze – now she was curious. "Phosphora. I suppose I should ask for yours in return." The angel – for he couldn't be anything less, with his pale, downy wings, soft-looking hair and golden laurel – looked back at her face, meeting her eyes with a childlike eagerness, nodding vigorously. "Um, I'm Pit. I serve under Lady Palutena, the Goddess of Light, and…" he continued for what felt a long time, although Phosphora frequently alternated between listening intently and losing herself in her mind. _If I keep this up, I'm going to get myself killed some day… _"So, what about you?"  
"Huh?" she looked taken aback, snapped from another daydream. "You didn't really look like you were listeni-"  
"Sorry, it's the atmosphere!" With that, she grabbed his wrist and ran. "I know a great place we can go to, free from the cries of tortured souls that linger here…." The angel nodded in acknowledgement, suddenly aware of the truth and urgency in her words, and allowed himself to be led, skipping along behind her.

"Forgive the mess, but it's like a home to me," Phosphora explained, leading Pit through a great earthen doorway embedded in a hillside, the passage behind the door reminiscent of a warren. In the immediate darkness and confined space, he became nervous, a fact that was not helped by the blond gripping his hand a little too tightly for comfort, but she seemed easy enough. Tunnel filling out into a cavern-like room, dim sunlight filtered through cracks between the roots, reducing the pain of leaving the darkness for light but allowing enough to see with. If this room was anything to go by, he'd never find his way through the thick, winding darkness on his own. "So, Pit, huh?" she enquired, sounding more confident than she had earlier, earning a soft sigh of admiration. "Strange name… Kinda cute, though." When she turned to smile at him, he felt as though he was going to melt inside; his wings began quivering and his tongue felt thick, trying to form words that didn't come out as either a gurgle or a strangled gasp. Giggling, she let go of his hand, strutting to a corner of the room and flopping down on a padded stool, swiveling and letting herself go, holding her knees as her slender legs trailed to lightly let the tips of her toes touch the carpet. She grinned at him, before waving a lazy hand and returning to her swiveling. "Make yourself at home." He licked his lips nervously, eying an identical stool on the other side of the room, walking over and examining it cautiously before sitting, soon absorbed in his own swiveling, beaming and marveling at the comfort it provided. Phosphora couldn't help but stare and smile at the angel, so innocent, naïve and childlike, gracing her home and happily oblivious, so it seemed.

"So, uh… why are we here, exactly?" She shrugged in response, leaning on her knees and placing her chin in her hand, watching over him and the rest of the room. "To talk." Following the movement of his eyes, she found that more often than not his gaze lingered just a little too long on her, but every time it did he seemed to catch himself, nervously letting his eyes dart away, reading down the spines of books on the shelf to his left or observing the details of the carpet for several moments before watching her again. Through this whole display, she managed to keep her gaze neutral, forcing away a smile at his awkward, open curiosity. "You _can_ look, you know. It's not hurting anyone." This drew his attention, and he became flustered, as much at how her eyes had never left his face the entire time as the comment and how long it had taken him to catch the double meaning. He coughed politely, hoping to draw her eyes away. "So, uh… start talking?" he asked, a touch too much hope seeping into his voice. _Oh…_ "Well, I've already told you all about me! Don't you think it's fair to return the favour?" Phosphora turned her head, letting an awkward silence fall between them. "I really don't have much to say-"  
"Oh, _come on_! That's a bad joke, and I'm the _king _of those! A pretty girl like you's _gotta_ have some tales to tell?" It was her turn to look away, hiding her blush beneath her blond mop. "I… I don't think I have much to say. I serve the nature goddess Lady Viridi, I'm an adept fighter and I'm guided by lightning, but sure you already knew that. You're pretty good, too!" Pit beamed, subsiding into his interpretation of a sly grin as he bragged. "Betcha didn't see my specialty coming!" Finally, she _did_ laugh: the mocking laughter she'd been saving from their fight, the nervous relief laughter their current situation, and a light, joyful laughter that she hadn't felt for longer than she cared to remember. "Yeah… I sure wasn't expecting that!" They spent the next few minutes waiting for their laughter to subside. Then they became aware of the awkward silence.

**A/N: Whew! Thanks so much for waiting, guys! I've been worked so hard lately T-T But it's okay, I've been attempting to squeeze in time for writing! Hope you enjoyed it. R&R if you want to**


End file.
